Ron Stoppable The Death Eater
by Ninja Master
Summary: The story about three powerful wizards. Ron Stoppable a son of two Death Eaters, The Potter brothers, Harry the Boy Who Lived and Logan the heir to the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1 Death Eater Raid

Chapter 1 Death Eater Raid

A group of fifty Death Eaters set houses on fire, burning them to the ground. Both of Ron's parents are at the raid. Some muggles ran outside from their burn up homes. Green light shot from wands at the muggles. They were killed by the Killing Curse. A Death Eater conjures the Dark Mark in the darken sky. A skull with a snake coming out from its mouth is above. Ed and Kate went home to check on Ron. Stoppables' house elves were playing with Ron when they got home. "Can you make us dinner?" said Kate.

As one of the house elves took Ron to his mum with him in their arms. The house elf then left with them. While Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable got Ron read for dinner. After Dinner, Ed reads him a bedtime story. Little Ron is fast asleep. "Good night Ron." He kissed his forehead. Closed the door behind him saying good night once more. "Is he sleeping?" asks Kate. "Yes" said Ed. Ron would make a fine wizard. They went to their room for same rest. The next morning Barty Crouch Jr. visits his best friends the Stoppables. Barty

Jr. knocks on the door. Rufus the house elf opens the door. "Come on in Mr. Crouch Jr." "Is Ed and Kate home?" "Yes, I'll get the master and mistress." I sit on an armchair in the living room. As Rufus went up stairs to get them. Kate got Ron ready to visits the Possibles. Ed went to the living room. "How's Ron doing?" "Just fine." Kate came down stairs holding Ron. Black smoke transforms into a person wearing Death Eater robes and a mask covering their whole face. The Death Eater pointed their wand at Drakken.

"Dig filthy muggle. Avada Kedavra!" Green light hits Drakken in the chest. He fell to the floor dead. I removed my mask. She is Shego Lestrang. A loyal follower of Lord Voldemort and sister-in-law to Bellatrix Lestrang. Aurors burst down the door. They shot a Stun Spell at me. Shego is knocks out as the Aurors took her to Azkaban. The Stoppables and Barty Jr. left the Stoppable Manor. They arrived at Sleepy Hollow where the Possibles live. While at Azkaban, Shego is being visited by Demetors along with

other prisoners. Anne let them in. Kate put in the play pen. Both Ron and Kim got along just fine. "Is Ron going to Hogwarts?" Asks James. We're going to send Ron to Durmstrang. But the school is too far away. And WizTech is no good for learning magic." Ed, Kate, Barty Jr., James and Anne are good friends even being in diffident houses at Hogwarts. James and Anne were in Gryffindor. Ed and Barty Jr. were in Slytherin. And as for Kate she was in Ravenclaw. Ed, Kate and Barty Jr. the three of them became

Death Eaters and Ron is a soon to be Death Eater to come. James and Anne they both become Aurors and Kim might join as well. Kim's parents have no idea that they are Death Eaters. "James go get the camera" said Anne. A few minutes later he came back with a camera. "Smile at the camera." Severus appartes at Riddle Manor, he went past the Death Eaters on watch. The meeting has already started. "Report Severus." "I heard about two prophesies my lord. The 1ft one is about your down fall. And the other a

powerful wizard will rise. If he would to be turned. He'd be the next Dark Lord." "I found an heir. Great work Severus." "Thank you my lord. I walk towards the others. "Wormtail tell me about Lilly and James Potters' sons." "They are Logan and Harry my lord." Ed and Kate with Barty Jr. were also at the meeting. The next night duels between Death Eaters and Aurors took place. James and Anne are fighting Ron's parents. They fired spells at each other. Both Death Eaters and Aurors were hurt or dyeing. It was a

bloody battle. Ed's and Kate's masks came off their faces. As they got hit by a deadly curse. James, Anne and Barty Jr. saw them fell to the ground dead. "You killed them!" I yelled! I removed my mask. Both James and Anne are shocked. "All three of you are Death Eaters!?" said James. "What does that matter now Ron is an orphan." I disapparte into black smoke. After Barty Jr. left. We disapparte into white smoke. We apparte inside the Stoppable Manor. Anne picks up Ron. "What do we do James?" "We take Ron to

live with our muggle-born friends. They will look after him this way Ron won't learn the dark arts and become a Death Eater like his parents." "What about Barty Jr., he will tell Ron. We killed them." "Don't worry Anne he'll be fine." Meanwhile Lord Voldemort just killed James Potter. With Severus is right behind him. "Take the oldest Potter with you after I kill Lilly." "Yes my lord." After Lilly is dead, Severus took Logan. At Severus' home, he arrived with Logan Potter. I can't believe the Dark Lord wants me to raise his

heir. The son of that git. How I hate that bloody bastard. He says to himself. James and Anne took Ron to live with their friends. They also happen to live on Sleepy Hollow too. A few years later… When Ron got older he learned how to use magic. I went to tell my parents. Chris and Jill Redfield took Ron in. After James and Anne told them what happened to his parents. Ever since then they raised him like their own son. "That's great Ron" said Chris. As he hugged a 6 year old Ron. "We can tech you magic." Jill is so

happy that their son did magic on his 1ft try. Severus is teaching Logan how to do spells and brew potions. Which he is happens be both good at. No wonder the Dark Lord made his heir. "That's it for today. How about we get ice cream?" "Ya!" They both left the house. When he gets older, he'll learn the dark arts. Logan will do very well in Slytherin. Harry becomes the Boy Who Lived while his brother is less known for the better. After all being an heir to a Dark Lord is not a good thing in the Wizarding World. As

for Ron who also be just as powerful as them. Ends up becoming a Death Eater. Jill, Chris and Ron went over to the Possibles' house for dinner. Ron and Kim are playing Wizard Chess. "I beat you best 3 out of 10." This time Ron beats Kim. "Booyah! I won." Want to play something else?" At the garden, Logan is talking to a snake. "Hey." The snake hissed out a hey back. "I never met a human who can understand me." "Well same here. I don't I can talk to snakes either." Severus walks up to them. "What are you up to?" I made a new friend father." There will be some powerful wizards going to Hogwarts soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Learing The Dark Arts

Chapter 2 Learning The Dark Arts

Harry was not having a good time at all. I did not make any friends. No thanks to that fat ass git Dudley. My uncle and aunt are no better. Elsewhere Harry's brother Logan. Is learning the dark arts by his father Severus. "Crucio!" The Crusiatus Curse made the muggle toss and turn from side to side in pain. The Death Eaters watched him cast the spell. All of them have smiles behind their masks. Two Death Eaters pick up the man by his arms and took him away. "You did very well." Thank you father." Bellatrix also saw

Logan use the spell. I wish the boy was my son. She said to herself. She went up to both of them. "Logan you're becoming a fine dark wizard." I blushed when Bellatrix told me that. "Just doing my best." "I'm going to work. Be good now. " "Yes sir." Severus uses a portkey and was gone. "Come we must be going to." Bellatrix took his hand as they use the floo network. Shego broke out of Azkaban. Shego walks into Lestrang Manor after setting up charms so one would find them. "Bellatrix it's good to see you."

"How are you Shego?" "Great since I just got out." "Logan can you came out here?" He set down his book on the table and went to the living room. "Hello there." "Hi" I said. "Logan this is my sister-in-law Shego." "Nice to meet you Shego." Same here Logan." "Bellatrix you didn't tell me you have as a son. " "He's Severus' son." "Severus has a kid?" "No it's kinda a long story." Ron and his parents are at a Quidditch Match. Two teams are playing. Flaming Dragons is in the lead. There a team from Japan. The other

team which happens to be losing is Wolf's Bane, a team from America. "Go Flaming Dragons!" Yelled Ron. "Having a good time?" said Jill. "Ya the best. Thanks for taking me." "Oh man Wolf's Bane lost." Sighs Chris. Both Ron and Jill laugh. Barty Crouch Jr. has already left after Flaming Dragons won the match. Damn them having Ron being raised by their muggle-born friends. Harry looked at the moving framed photos. One is a photo of his mum and dad. The other photo is with him and his brother as babies in their

parents' arms. I have never met my brother. No one seems to know or care where he was. I heard my Uncle Vernon yell behind the door. "Make us dinner boy!" Sighing as I went downstairs. I wonder if my brother is having a better time than I'm having right now. As he let out a heavy sigh. Freddie Benson pointed his wand at his mom. "Don't do does this Freddie." "You're not my real mother. Avada Kedavra!" Mrs. Benson fell to the floor dead. He waits with other Death Eaters in Azkaban for Lord Voldemort's return.

He sits down on the cold stone floor. Looking at his Dark Mark, the Demetors will be coming to pay the prisoners a visit soon. Carly and Sam had no I idea that I joined the Dark Lord of my own free will. Freddie has also killed a Pureblood wizard named Nevel Papperman and used the Crusiatus Curse on the Longbottoms. At a park, Justin Russo is asking to join Lord Voldemort. Both he and Death Eater are sitting down on a bench. "So you want to join our Dark Lord?" "Yes!" "Good" said the Death Eater. The Death Eater

is none other than Itachi Uchiha. One of the top ranked Death Eaters. Alex watches them behind a tree. I have tell mom and dad about this. She says to herself. She leaves the park without Justin or Itachi seeing her. They leave the park. Both Bellatrix and Shego teach Logan new spells. While poor Harry made his good for nothing family dinner. Wishing that they were dead, as he lets out another heavy sigh. The next few days, Harry Potter, Ron Redfield and Logan Snape got their letters from Hogwarts… Justin and Logan have finished their basic training in the dark arts. On board the Hogwarts Express, Harry meets Ron and Logan….


End file.
